User talk:Master Ceadeus 27
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ford 800 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWWC (Talk) 01:56, 15 September 2012 Pages Hey there Jon! Nice work adding pages and I see you have some real knowledge of everything! I have one thing to say though, can you please stick with tractors at the moment as farm equipment like ploughs don't really have much place here but it is good to know you have the knowledge (and photos) ready for when you start your wiki :) James May (talk) 21:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :So.......I spent five hours editing for nothing? That's a hard blow, dude D: Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 01:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Waste of Time? Hey Jon, I can understand you are upset that you feel that you wasted 5 hours of your time but you didnt :) You have prooved to me that you are ready to start your own wiki! When you have the time, I want you to found your wiki and transfer the stuff you added here, to there via Copy and Paste. You may think you have wasted 5 hours, but I see it as 5 hours well spent as I can see you really know what you are talking about when it comes to this stuff! I wish you the best of luck and speak soon! James May (talk) 13:04, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :I still have to reupload the photos........Also I thought you said I could add the pages of all the equipment D: Anyway I don't realy want to assemble a whole new Wiki right now. I just made another one a week ago. That is the third case of Full On Admin business i have to deal with. I just figured i could put both the farm equipment and the tractors both here. Come into chat sometime. Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 18:02, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, sorry if I was unclear lol! When ever you are ready to set up your new wiki let me know I will help you get the ball rolling etc! I am glad that you have started to add some Tractor pages as I may start on some soon :P Sorry about not being on chat much, I have just moved into my Uni accommodation and the router is very temperamental. Anyways, hope to see you soon! --James May (talk) 21:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors)